Hinata's Sandman
by FemJiraiya
Summary: All things truly wicked begin with innocence. Ernest Hemingway / Lemony goodness. Gaara x Hinata oneshot. Rated M for a reason.


It was perhaps the most dangerous mission she had taken. One that could make or break her whole world. For years she had sat on the sidelines watching him. For years she had tried to gather courage to tell him how she felt and now Hinata was finally going to be able to tell Gaara how he made her feel. How much more she wanted to feel. Blushing Hinata imagined Gaara's sand sliding across her body, just enough to excite but not enough to tickle. An image of Gaara looking up at her from between her knees nearly made them buckle.

"I can't go through with this," she whispered to herself and abruptly turned away from his door right into Gaara. Her body went into delicious shock as hers came into contact with his.

Stone faced as usual, Gaara looked at the woman before him, "Is there something you needed from me?"

Hinata bit her bottom lip as her first response was, 'Oh God yes.'

"N-ne-eed?" she asked instead. Gaara noticed she was a bit flushed and moved closer. It wouldn't do for an ambassador from Konoha to become ill while in Suna. Placing a hand on her forehead, "You are a bit warm. Is the Suna air not aggreeable?"

Hinata instantly bit back a groan and swayed into his touch. Instantly Gaara steadied her with both arms and moved her into his house.

"I will send for a medic nin at once. Wait here," he said as he maneuvered her into a chair and moved towards the door. Hinata went into instant panic.

"No!" she squeeked and when he looked at her in question, "Th-that i-is. I'm fine. I s-sh-should go."

Gaara fixed her with a stare that had her squirming in the chair. She looked down and tapped her index fingers together. When she gathered the courage to look back up at him Gaara had a half smirk on his face. She blushed furiously and looked away.

"Perhaps you're right," he said as he moved to stand in front of her, "then again, perhaps it wouldn't hurt too much if I looked you over, would it, Hinata?"

Hinata jerked her head up to look at him in shock only to have Gaara's lips crushing her own. Using his tongue he skillfully coaxed her mouth open to mingle his tongue with hers. Hinata's moan moved through him causing him to growl in satisfaction. As he drew away from her he noted her eyes clouded with passion and breathing heavy.

"My, my, Hinata, you're burning up. In my professional opinion, I think we should remove some of these," he started unzipping her jacket, "clothes." When she looked up at him wide eyed he gave a husky laugh. "This should cool you down a bit," he said as he slipped the jacket halfway down her back. "Let's see if that helped," he whispered and with a hand on the back of her neck dragged her lips back to his, making her stand.

Coming out of shock, Hinata let the jacket slip off and dragged her hands through his velvet red hair. Gaara ran his hands up and down her sides causing her to shudder with increasing excitement. When he would have moved away again Hinata bit his lower lip causing him to inhale sharply as the pleasure shot straight through him.

Lifting her he pushed her passed the chair against the wall, growling as she wrapped her legs around him. One hand snaked under her shirt to caress and Hinata's moan reverberated through his entire being. The monster inside of him coming perilously close to the surface as his body demanded that he conquer her whole being.

In delirious pleasure, Hinata leaned her head back as Gaara bit and nibbled along her neck. This is what she had been dreaming about for years. This touch, his touch, everywhere, but it wasn't enough. She wanted more, she wanted to devour every inch of him as if her very life depended on it. She pushed her hands beneath his shirt to touch as she was being touched and cried out as Gaara pushed against her core.

She felt the sand slide around her waist and underneath her to prop her up against the wall so that Gaara could use both hands. Pulling her shirt over her head to reveal her lacy purple bra covering her supple breast. The look he gave her sent a thrill down her spine as she unbuttoned his shirt. He tossed it to the side and removed his black tank top before descending upon her again.

Hinata felt him everywhere, his hands, his mouth moving over her bruising, caressing, dominating. Her every sense was filled with Gaara and it was exhilarating. She ran her hands over his shoulders, pulling him closer when he teased, clawing when he bit. Dragging her nails across his back produced a groan from him and he pushed into her letting her feel what she was doing to him. Gaara ripped away the lacy fabric barring him from feasting on her flesh causing Hinata to gasp in delight. Then he was tasting and kissing causing a storm of sensations to build within her. Slowly he began to pull her pants down to reveal all of her even as he continued to torment her. Then, he was touching her and Hinata cried out as waves of pleasure racked her body.

Gaara knelt between her knees and suddenly his mouth was where his hand had been. Hinata gripped his hair as she opened to him, eager to feel everything he had to offer. As the storm built within her again she began to move her hips as she got closer and closer to the edge of sanity. When he moved away she cried out in protest only to moan as he replaced his tongue with something bigger. When he hesitated she opened her eyes and the moment hers met his he entered her causing her to scream his name.

Waiting only a moment as she adjusted to the size of him, he picked up a rhythm that had her rocking her hips with him. Gaara pulled Hinata's long hair revealing her neck to him and bit down causing her to contract around him as she came again. Feeling himself close to that same edge he picked up the speed pounding into her as she moaned until finally he poured himself into her. The sound of her name on his lips as he emptied himself. He laid his head against her breast and rested until their breathing came back under control. Then, lifting her from the sand he carried her to his room where he laid her on the bed before curling up beside her.

The next morning Hinata stretched and smiled, feeling very much like a cat. Feeling deliciously sore she opened her eyes to see Gaara watching her. She blushed and averted her eyes remembering every detail of what they had done the night before.

"Gaara... I..."

"Let me show you a wonderful way to wake up, my Hinata," he whispered in her ear as he caressed her hip.

"Mmm, Please do," she panted.

With a husky laugh, "As many times as you like."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Heh heh. I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of Gaara and Hinata though perhaps not in this setting. Who knows who will fall to Gaara's charms next? I know I certainly have, his voice alone could drive me to wickedness. *Evil grin* Perhaps I could convince Gaara that ninjas are twice as sneaky naked.


End file.
